Field of the Invention
The present technology pertains to monitoring and control of appliances, and more specifically to monitoring and control of appliances using sensor data.
Description of Related Art
Consumer electronics, such as thermostats, smoke alarms, television remote controls, intercoms, and internet of things (IOT) devices are becoming prevalent in homes, but do not communicate with residential alarm systems. Commercial and residential alarm systems detect intrusions and hazardous conditions (e.g., fire) to prevent injury and property loss. Alarm systems generally include switches on doors and windows, motions detectors, and heat sensors, but their use and associated data are limited to the alarm system. Alarm systems optionally include panic buttons, which allow a user to initiate an alarm upon the touch of a button. However, the expense of installing panic buttons and their fixed locations have limited their adoption.